The leukotrienes and their biological activities, especially their roles in various disease states and conditions have been described. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,325 Jul. 28, 1987), which is incorporated herein by reference.
Several classes of compounds exhibit the ability to inhibit the biosynthesis of leukotrienes in mammals, especially humans. For example, EP 349,062 (Merck) describes a series of compounds of the general formula A: ##STR1##
EP 339,416 (Bayer) and EP 344,519 (Bayer) describe compounds of Formulas B and C respectively: ##STR2##
The above compounds differ chemically from the present invention in a major structural feature. Namely, the compounds of the present invention contain a heterotetrahydrocarbazole nucleus, which is absent from the above.
EP 353,983 (Glaxo) and JP 80/145,687 (Chem. Ab. 94, 121318) (Synthelabo) disclose azatetrahydrocarbazoles of structures D and E. Can. Pat. 1,006,875 (Ayerst) discloses oxa- and thia-tetrahydrocarbazoles of Formula F. All of these compounds differ significantly from the compounds of the present invention, in that the latter all contain a quinolinylmethoxy group, whereas none of the art compounds contain a quinoline structure. ##STR3##